


The World Without

by JewHan (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Substance Abuse, its a three part yay, skater kids smoking weed + having relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JewHan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: Xing [21:18 25/05/15]<br/>imagine the world without weed</p><p>Sehun shows Chanyeol the text and the older bursts out laughing, lying down and kicking his feet against the ground.</p><p>“I don’t wanna,”</p><p>To: Chanyeol<3 [21:20 25/05/15]<br/>‘i dont wanna’ imagine the world without you</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Without

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo forgive me YHWH this is just substance abuse + gay chanhun  
> when did my life turn to this  
> also for anyone whos subscribed to/reads Playboy that will b updating sometime this week

From: Chanyeol<3 [03:21 23/05/15]

baby my new dealer just hooked me up w some good shit come over

 

Sehun rolls over when he feels the buzz of his phone under his pillow, shoving his hand under to reach blindly for the device. He holds it up to his face and squints at the light, swiping right to unlock it.

 

To: Chanyeol<3 [03:24 23/05/15]

yeah ok. u at home

 

From: Chanyeol<3 [03:25 23/05/15]

sure am darlin   
remember your payment

 

Sehun sighs and sits up, grabbing his jeans and tugging them on whilst replying.

 

To: Chanyeol<3 [03:26 23/05/15]  
when do i ever forget  
anything you want me to bring apart from the usual

 

From: Chanyeol<3 [03:27 23/05/15]  
hmmmMM  
surprise me baby

 

Sehun stuffs his phone in his back pocket after replying to Chanyeol with 20 hearts of varying colour, grabbing the first shirt he sees.

 

He grabs his rucksack and tosses his apartment keys in, zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder. He already knows the ‘essentials’ for a visit to Chanyeol’s house are already in there, gently closing the front door behind him.

 

It takes him about 10 minutes to walk to Chanyeol’s, and he can already smell the smoke drifting from Chanyeol’s bedroom window.

 

“Hey, fatass, I’m here,” Sehun shouts up at the window, hearing Chanyeol scramble to lean out of the window and grin down at him.

 

“Come on round the back, try not to be too loud,” Chanyeol moves away from his window and knocks on the wall, yelling something to his sister.

 

Sehun jumps their shitty fence and hoists himself up onto the stacks of boxes leading up to the other room, climbing through Chanyeol’s sister’s window. She’s sitting cross legged on her bed, the playful pink appearance of her room contrasting with her dyed black hair that’s styled into dreadlocks, joint hanging between her lips.

 

He waves to her and she hums back at him, Sehun’s been doing this for far too long for it to be awkward anymore.

 

Sehun drops his bag on Chanyeol’s stomach when he walks in to find the older lying back on his bed, legs hanging off the end.

 

“Oof,” Chanyeol opens his eyes and smiles up at Sehun, who raises an eyebrow in return.

 

“You started without me, that’s what you get,” Sehun reaches out to grab when Chanyeol holds up a baggie. Chanyeol pulls his hand away at the last second and Sehun leans into him, placing himself in Chanyeol’s lap. He throws the baggie in the general direction of Sehun’s rucksack, letting his hands settle on Sehun’s hips.

 

Sehun will do most things for pot, he thinks as he lets Chanyeol grind against him. Even let the town’s resident giant (who’s always more stoned than he isn’t) fuck him. Said giant happens to be his boyfriend of five years.

 

Sehun loves Chanyeol, he really does, but when his boyfriend’s lighting up from the minute he’s awake to the second he falls asleep, it gets a bit too much to handle, even for Sehun.

 

Chanyeol’s a sweetheart when he’s sober, all messy haired and flushed cheeks and rough voice whispering sleepy words of affection against Sehun’s neck at 4am. Sehun loves those moments best, and it’s his favourite part about spending the night at Chanyeol’s.

 

Sehun takes in his boyfriend’s red eyes and dopey grin and sighs as Chanyeol scrambles to tug both of their clothes off, pressing sloppy kisses to Sehun’s cheek and neck.

 

“Hands and knees, baby,” Chanyeol mutters against Sehun’s shoulder, shifting to kneel behind the younger.

 

Sehun yelps when he feels Chanyeol’s mouth at his entrance, hiding his face when Chanyeol moans softly in delight against his skin.

 

He knows the whole street can hear them, especially when Chanyeol’s window is wide open and his lights are on, drawing more attention to the sound of Sehun’s loud noises and skin against skin.

 

Chanyeol’s hands find his thighs, squeezing at the skin there, using the grip to tug Sehun closer to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol starts thrusting his tongue in and out, and Sehun’s seeing stars, dropping down onto his elbows and burying his face in the crook of his elbow, attempting to muffle his moans.

 

This displeases Chanyeol, apparently, because he pulls his face away and slaps Sehun’s thigh, hard.

 

“C’mon baby,” Chanyeol grips his hips again, rocking Sehun from side to side. “Don’t be shy,”

 

That’s Sehun’s cue to grab his rucksack, tearing a condom off the strip and throwing it behind himself at Chanyeol, the lube following soon after.

 

“Keep doing that,” Sehun mumbles, hiding his face as Chanyeol smirks at him, leaning in to bite at his asscheek, sucking a dark mark onto pale skin.

 

“You can sit on my face all day later,” Chanyeol negotiates, slipping the condom on and popping the cap of the lube open. “But now I just wanna bury my dick in my baby boy’s sweet ass,”

 

Sehun preens at his nickname, Chanyeol’s special nickname just for him.

 

Chanyeol’s sloppy when he’s buzzed, fingers a little too uncoordinated and rough when he fingers Sehun open, lips pressed to the small of his back.

 

Chanyeol groans in relief when he finally pushes in, fingernails digging into Sehun’s hipbones. He sits back and pulls Sehun into his lap, nuzzling the crook of his neck as the younger boy bites his lip.

 

Sehun can hear Chanyeol moaning in his ear as the other starts to fuck into him, pulling Sehun down to meet his thrusts. He can also hear Chanyeol’s sister sigh and lock her door, he can hear a group of boys wolf whistle at them from outside Chanyeol’s window.

 

Sehun lets his head hang as Chanyeol reaches round to clumsily fist his cock, managing to stroke him in time with his movements.

 

Chanyeol comes first as usual, biting and sucking at Sehun’s shoulder as he jerks him off, coming soon after.

 

Chanyeol cleans them both up, stumbling around his room as Sehun watches sleepily from the bed, curled up in Chanyeol’s thin sheets.

 

Sehun blinks up at Chanyeol as he presses a kiss to Sehun’s cheek, cuddling the younger against him.

 

“You want anything else?” Chanyeol mumbles into his hair, stroking his hand down Sehun’s back.

 

Sehun doesn’t reply, only snuggles further into Chanyeol’s embrace.

 

* * *

  
  


Sehun wakes up the next morning to Chanyeol shifting, sitting cross legged on the edge of his bed, back facing to Sehun.

 

Sehun watches him for a few moments, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He sighs quietly when he hears the tell-tale flick of a lighter.

 

“Chanyeol,” Sehun croaks, voice still rough.

 

His boyfriend pauses, glancing over his shoulder. He’s gorgeous, Sehun thinks as he stares into Chanyeol’s clear eyes.

 

Sehun reaches over to grab the lighter and pipe out of Chanyeol’s hands, placing them back down on the nightstand.

 

“Not today,” Sehun tugs Chanyeol down as he settles back into bed, lips pursed. “One day, for me, please,”

 

Chanyeol nods as Sehun sits up, grabbing his shirt. “What are we doing today, then?”

 

“You’re staying?” Chanyeol asks in a small voice and Sehun’s chest tightens slightly, looking away as he pulls his shirt on,

 

“Yeah, yeah, I am. Uh, I’ll go and get food for us-then we can go out,” Sehun stands up after tugging his boots back on, staring at Chanyeol who has the sheets wrapped around him again.

 

“No smoking, ok? I’ll be back soon,” Sehun points a finger at his boyfriend and Chanyeol nods slowly in return.

 

Sehun opens the door and walks into Chanyeol’s sister’s room. She’s sitting on her bed, dressed only in a pair of shorts with a bobby pin held between her lips. She grunts a greeting at him and Sehun sits on the edge of her bed, tapping the toe of his boot against the floor.

 

“You going on a date?” She asks around the pin, twisting her hair into small braids.

 

“I guess so,” Sehun chances a look up, only to find her staring back at him, displeased.

 

“You going on a date with my brother, or not? You’ve been dating for five years, for fuck’s sake, and you’re still embarrassed?” She sneers, forcefully tying a small elastic band around the end of the braid.

 

Sehun stands up and opens her window, hearing her scoff at him from behind.

 

He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks up at Chanyeol’s open window as he walks down the street. He doesn’t know if Chanyeol will ignore him completely and get high or actually listen for once.

 

Thinking back to what Chanyeol’s sister said, Sehun grumbles and snuggles further into his jacket, huffing a breath.

 

He is embarrassed, but not in a cute way. He’s embarrassed of Chanyeol and their relationship, what everyone says about them. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to block out the image of the hurt on Chanyeol’s face when Sehun had first refused to hold hands with him in public. How Chanyeol had forced a smile on his face and turned away as they kept walking.

 

He wishes he weren’t embarrassed, or scared, or nervous about people knowing that he does enjoy Chanyeol’s company.

 

He remembers how small Chanyeol’s voice was earlier, how he had been downright shocked that Sehun wanted to spend the day with him.

 

Tears prick at the corner of his eyes and he wipes them away quickly, laughing bitterly to himself. It’s not necessarily Chanyeol, it’s his reputation. How he’s pretty much constantly stoned and in a dopey mood, it’s hard to have a serious relationship with someone who acts like they don’t care at all.

 

He gets their food as quickly as someone can at 10:30am, jogging back to Chanyeol’s house because he doesn’t want their food getting any colder.

 

Chanyeol’s sister is still doing her hair when Sehun climbs through the window, wrinkling her nose up in distaste at the smell.

 

“Didn’t think you’d come back, nearly had to slap some sense into him,” She says as she pauses to adjust her septum piercing. She’s always been the more rebellious child.

 

Sehun ignores her for the second time that day, walking into Chanyeol’s room to find him laying on his stomach in the middle of the room.

 

He glances over the nightstand to see if anything’s moved before crouching down to lift Chanyeol’s top eyelid open, nodding when it’s as clear as it was before he left.

 

“Okay-Good, here, eat,” Sehun drops the bag in front of Chanyeol’s face which startles him out of his dream state.

 

“What are we doing today then?” Chanyeol asks as he bites into his food, looking at the weather outside.

 

Sehun pauses then shrugs, he hadn’t thought this far ahead. He feels guilty when he realises that he hadn’t thought of anything else because he imagined Chanyeol would have lit up already.

 

“Whatever you want to do,” It’s a bad idea to let Chanyeol choose, and his suspicion is confirmed when the older boy’s eyes light up mischievously.

 

“Well-You could always take me up on the offer of when I promised you could sit on my face all day,” Chanyeol bats his eyelashes and Sehun nearly chokes on his food.

 

“I meant going outside, you asshole,” Sehun coughs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“So you don’t want to?”

 

“I didn’t say that,”

 

* * *

  
  


It’s nice to have a conversation with Chanyeol, Sehun thinks as he slowly grinds down on his boyfriend’s face, feeling Chanyeol moan from underneath him. He looks down to see Chanyeol staring back up at him, his eyes glazed over with lust.

 

Sehun nearly comes right there, but it’s only been ten minutes since Chanyeol’s started, death grip bound to leave bruises on Sehun’s hips and thighs.

 

“Hey, we should clean your sheets soon, too. We can go after,” Sehun muses and Chanyeol hums in agreement, massaging circles onto Sehun’s skin. He moans softly at the gesture and shifts so that he can poke his toes against Chanyeol’s side, making the older boy pull away in protest.

 

“You want me to eat your ass or not, fucking stop,” Chanyeol huffs, licking his lips.

 

“So romantic, however did I end up with such a hunk,” Sehun deadpans, placing himself back down on Chanyeol’s face to let the remark die in his throat.

 

Chanyeol teases the rim with the tip of his tongue, tensing it before pushing it past the first ring of muscle, making Sehun keen and arch his back.

 

He fucks his tongue in and out like he had before, encouraging Sehun to grin down against his tongue, moaning when the younger rolls his hips into the pleasure.

 

Chanyeol pulls his tongue out and licks broad, long stripes across his abused hole, the roughness of his tongue adding to the familiar feeling of warmth pooling in his abdomen.

 

Sehun comes-hard. Harder than any of the times a buzzed Chanyeol has fucked him into the sheets. Sober Chanyeol is more coordinated, teasing and playful while stoned Chanyeol is quick and rough and everything Sehun doesn’t want or need right now.

 

Sober Chanyeol is loving in the way he cleans Sehun up, patting his thighs down and taking extra care around his more sensitive areas. Sober Chanyeol cards his fingers through Sehun’s damp hair, scraping his nails along his bleach abused scalp in the way he knows makes Sehun melt into the bed.

 

Sober Chanyeol is the boy who asked him out five years ago.

 

“Ok, we should probably go. The last time we washed your sheets was when I brought the anal beads-which I still haven’t gotten back,” Sehun sits up from where he was lying on top of Chanyeol, fingers pressing into his boyfriend’s skin.

 

“Guilty,” Chanyeol grins, a genuine grind that’s not influenced by anything other than Sehun.

 

Sehun rolls his eyes and presses a quick kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek, noting how Chanyeol’s entire face lights up.

 

“Alright, let’s go,”

 

* * *

  
  


Sehun’s heart hurts when he grabs Chanyeol’s hand to hold and his boyfriend sends him the most confused and surprised look he’s ever seen.

 

“What?” Sehun huffs, shoving his free hand into his jacket pocket, bouncing a little bit to keep his rucksack on his shoulder.

 

His heart hurts even more when Chanyeol smiles shyly at him, gingerly gripping Sehun’s hand like they’ve been dating for 5 days-not 5 years.

 

Sehun grips Chanyeol’s hand harder when the older makes a move to sit outside the launderette, since the owners won't let anyone in whose high.

 

“Hey, you’re okay, remember?” Sehun throws over his shoulder and Chanyeol lowers his head at the stares he receives from the odd few people sitting inside at this hour.

 

“Chanyeol? Never thought I’d see you in here,” Someone comments, laughing, and Chanyeol grins back at them.

 

“Thought I’d try something different,” He chooses his words carefully, throwing Sehun an unsure glance.

 

The man grunts and returns to talking with his friend, occasionally throwing looks at Chanyeol and Sehun.

 

Sehun breathes deeply, unzipping his rucksack and pulling Chanyeol’s dirty sheets out, dropping them on the floor as the older carefully sits next to him.

 

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asks and Sehun nods, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek, silencing him,

 

“Yeah,” Sehun sees Chanyeol stammer for a response, cheeks heating up.

 

They sit in comfortable silence as people come and leave, leaning comfortably on each other, Chanyeol sometimes pressing soft kisses against the top of Sehun’s head.

 

Sehun sighs in content, the overpowering smell of all the different powders and liquids filling his nose, snuggling further into Chanyeol. He wishes it could be like this everyday, and realises with a sudden thought that it could.

 

“Chanyeol,” Sehun starts, blinking up at the taller male as their machine beeps. “What do you want to do after this?”

 

“Well,” Chanyeol taps his chin with his index finger, holding Sehun’s rucksack open as he folds the freshly washed and dried sheets. “I don’t know, what do you want to do?”

 

“I don’t know, that’s why I asked you,” Sehun teases, smirking to himself.

 

“We could have a picnic,” Chanyeol suggests quietly. “Like, walk around and find a spot, eat, stay there until like 2am, then go home and sleep,”

 

Sehun glances at the time-3pm-and worries his lip.

 

“It might be a bit too early, what are we going to do until 2am while we’re there?”

 

Chanyeol’s grin tells him that he shouldn’t have asked.

 

“How does round three sound?”

 

“Sounds like you’re horny,” Sehun hums, snorting as someone whips their head around to stare at him in disgust.

 

“Alright, let’s go before your dick bursts out of your jeans,” Sehun slings his rucksack back over his shoulder, reaching for Chanyeol’s hand once again. He’s met with little resistance, swinging their interlocked hands between them as they walk down the alleyways back to Chanyeol’s house.

 

* * *

  
  


Freshly washed sheets to Sehun mean attempting to ruin them as quickly as possible to Chanyeol.

 

“Fuck-Fuck-Go away, Chanyeol, I’ve came like three times today, have mercy,” Sehun’s pushing Chanyeol’s face away from him with his hands, legs spread uselessly either side of his boyfriend.

 

He doesn’t mean it, Chanyeol knows this. But he still backs off, sighing dramatically and folding his arms.

 

“Whatever shall I do with you, Oh Sehun,” Chanyeol’s voice is filled with nothing but adoration and fondness, and Sehun nearly melts right there.

 

“Love me,” It’s cheesy, but it’s exactly what Chanyeol wants to hear as he leans down, lips barely grazing Sehun’s own as they kiss, soft touches against each others skin.

 

It’s intimate, the way Chanyeol strips them both, making sure to cover every inch of Sehun’s exposed skin with light kisses and teasing nips, making the younger’s heart rate increase.

 

Chanyeol’s slow and careful when he preps Sehun, not that he really needs much because of their last rounds, licking a stripe up Sehun’s inner thigh before blowing cool air onto the skin. Sehun squirms and jabs Chanyeol in his side with his foot.

 

“I’m not falling for that again, I’ve become immune,” Chanyeol grins up at him, removing his fingers and going to wipe them on the sheets.

 

“I swear to god, Park Chanyeol, if you ruin these sheets with your gross fingers,” Sehun threatens, eyes narrowing further as Chanyeol edges his fingers closer to the sheets.

 

“Chanyeol-,” Sehun makes a face as Chanyeol brings his fingers to his own mouth, licking them clean before wiping them on his thigh in attempt to dry them.

 

Sehun kicks Chanyeol’s hand away from his rucksack when the older reaches for a condom.

 

“You’re clean, yeah?” Sehun tries, fishing the lube out from where it had rolled under the bed, throwing at at Chanyeol’s leg.

 

“Yeah, you?” Chanyeol pops the cap open, slicking himself up while keeping eye contact with Sehun.

 

He squirms under his boyfriend’s gaze, nodding. “Obviously,”

 

Chanyeol feels so much better when he pushes in, and they both groan at the sensation.

 

“Fuck, why didn’t we do this before,” Sehun breathes and lets his head fall back against the pillow.

 

Chanyeol’s ruthless as he fucks into Sehun, bending the younger so that his knees are nearly touching his chest. Sehun’s moaning like a bitch in heat, blunt nails raking down Chanyeol’s back, sure to leave angry red lines.

 

They shift so Sehun’s sitting in Chanyeol’s lap and the other is leaning back on his hands, letting Sehun fuck himself on Chanyeol’s cock.

 

Sehun doesn’t duck when the same group of boys whistle up at their window, instead, he rides Chanyeol harder and drags his boyfriend in for a filthy, open-mouthed kiss, grinning against Chanyeol’s lips when the boy’s whoop louder and laugh in delight.

 

“Didn’t know you were into that stuff,” Chanyeol breathes when the boys wave them goodbye after they both came, panting against Sehun’s shoulder.

 

Sehun shrugs and silences Chanyeol with another kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and letting his head loll to the side, a fucked out smile on his lips.

 

“What time is it?”

 

Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Sehun’s sweaty shoulder before checking his phone, groaning when Sehun wiggles his hips a bit.

 

“Half four,”

 

“Do you wanna sleep for a bit?”

 

“Please,”

 

* * *

  
  


Post-sex snuggling is Sehun’s favourite thing, because it’s one of the only times Chanyeol will actually cuddle with him. Chanyeol complains about being too hot when Sehun wants attention but he’s too pliant and boneless after their activities to do anything about it.

 

* * *

  
  


Chanyeol wakes up four hours later to Sehun going down on him.

 

“Sehun, I’m gonna cry, stop,” Chanyeol whines, attempting to wrap the sheets tighter around himself.

 

Sehun peeks his head up and glares at Chanyeol, although the threat isn’t as effective with Chanyeol’s soft cock in his mouth.

 

“You’re weak, this isn’t an amatuer relationship, Chanyeol,” Sehun huffs and lets Chanyeol’s length slap against his stomach, sitting up straight.

 

“Let’s just go and make food,” Chanyeol reaches up to pet Sehun’s hair, smiling when the younger boy’s glare softens slightly.

 

“I wanna suck your dick,” Sehun pushes Chanyeol back down onto the bed when he tries to stand up, dropping down onto his elbows and knees.

 

“Stop trying to be cute, I’m not getting my cock out,” Chanyeol tries to stand up again and Sehun groans loudly, rolling over onto his back.

 

“Wh-y,” He drags out the last syllable like the little shit he is, pouting up at Chanyeol.

 

“Can’t it wait?” Chanyeol stares down at his child of a boyfriend, prodding him with a socked foot. “My dick hurts,”

 

“I might not want to blow you later, think of how you’ll feel then. Such a wasted opportunity,”

 

“You’re disgusting,” Chanyeol shakes his head as he opens his door and jogs down the stairs.

 

“You licked my asshole for two hours, you can’t say jack,” Sehun shouts after him, standing up and following after him, glancing into Chanyeol’s sister’s room to find her staring wide-eyed at him.

 

“Don’t act like you haven’t,” He points a finger at her and she shrugs in return, waving him off.

 

* * *

  
  


“This is dumb,” Sehun hums as he tugs the blanket out of Chanyeol’s grip and spreads it out under the tree, checking to see if the grass is wet first.

 

“Agreed,” Chanyeol drops their basket on the blanket, settling himself down on it. He pulls out two cans of pepsi and rolls one over to Sehun.

 

They sit in comfortable silence, watching as the sun begins to set and the sky turns from pale blue to a mix of copper and red, purple stretching across the horizon and lining the clouds that still linger.

 

“This couldn’t be a more perfect place to kiss you,” Chanyeol comments a moment before he leans over and cups Sehun’s cheek with his free hand, kissing Sehun deeply.

 

It’s the kind of kiss that makes Sehun’s toes curl in his shoes and his eyes flutter shut as he leans into Chanyeol, trying to make it last longer.

 

Chanyeol eventually pulls away, the colour of the sky staining his cheeks and highlighting his messy chocolate hair. His eyes look like they’re sparkling and it’s a scene straight out of a shoujo manga.

 

From: Xing [21:18 25/05/15]  
imagine the world without weed

 

Sehun shows Chanyeol the text and the older bursts out laughing, lying down and kicking his feet against the ground.

 

“I don’t wanna,”

 

To: Chanyeol<3 [21:20 25/05/15]

‘i dont wanna’ imagine the world without you

 

Sehun keeps his eyes trained on Chanyeol’s face as he sits up and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

 

From: Chanyeol<3 [21:22 25/05/15]

you dont have to

 

To: Chanyeol<3 [21:23 25/05/15]  
i guess now would be an appropriate time to seal the deal after five years

 

Sehun doesn’t have to wait long before Chanyeol shuffles over to sit cross legged in front of him, gingerly taking Sehun’s hands into his own.

 

“I was going to be casual about it, and just say it, but I feel like you deserve more than some half-assed confession-So, uh,” Chanyeol leans his head to the side and coughs.

 

“Five years and we’re only just doing this, wow. I guess I can kind of see why, so first of all I’m sorry I was lit the fuck up for like 95% of those five years,” Chanyeol’s grin is lopsided, unsure, but Sehun kisses the corner of his mouth anyway.

 

“We both didn’t really know what we were doing but I’m glad you didn't give up on me. I’m also glad you convinced me not to smoke today, it’s really been a nice day,” Chanyeol shifts a little bit and Sehun watches, blinking slowly at him.

 

“You really deserve more than what I can give you at this moment, I’d do a lot for you, It’s kind of unhealthy,” He laughs a bit and glances down as he continues. “This is dumb-but-I want to give you a lot more, and I want you to feel confident when I want to kiss you in public,” He sounds so determined and Sehun can’t help but smile, tilting his head to the side.

 

“So i’ll try my best from now on, because I’ve seen how close I came to losing you, and I don’t want that to happen again. So, Oh Sehun, my wonderful boyfriend. I love you,” Chanyeol finishes with a huff, eyes bright and awaiting Sehun’s response.

 

“I’ll rephrase what I said before: I couldn’t imagine the world without you,”

 

* * *

  
  


“But do you love me?”

  
  
  


“Dumbass,”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“I love you,”

  
  



End file.
